Falling For The Enemy
by Paul Andrew Young
Summary: Ezra Bridger, Padawan to Jedi Master Caleb Dume and a full fledged Jedi Knight. Sabine Wren, an unorthodox maverick from Clan Wren, House Vizsla. When these two enemies are left on a deserted planet, can they work together to get off? Will the develop feelings for each other? Or will tradition lead these two to a Duel to the Death? Takes place during the Second Great Galactic War.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars Rebels.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...

 **play Star Wars Main Title music here and scroll down slowly**

STAR WARS

Chaos grips the entire galaxy. The decade long war between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire rages on, while innocent civilians are butchered by both sides hoping to gain an advantage over the other.

Responding to their duties to defend the Republic, the Jedi Order has once again been deployed to assist the Republic military, while groups like the Mandalorians assist the Sith in achieving the Empire's will for Galactic domination

As battles rage across thousands of systems, a Jedi Master and his Padawan travels to the battered planet of Balmorra to assist the Republic army there, hoping to gain control of the planet's vast capability for weapons production...  
_

Ever since the war started, the Republic and the Empire had both shown great interest in securing Balmorra for their side. The planet had long been a key producer of weapons and ammunition in just about every Galactic war that took place. This conflict of interest had turned the planet into a battlezone, where each side held parts of the planet's weapons production facilities and territories, but neither could gain complete control of them.

Each side defended its own share of the planet, the hottest spot for clashes being the city of Sobrik, a heavily fortified Imperial stronghold, with the planet's main Spaceport in the centre. The Republic could not afford to establish a spaceport of their own and guarantee protection for ships arriving and departing. Instead, visitors had to dock at a station in orbit and take a transport down to the war torn planet.

And that was exactly what Jedi Master Caleb Dume and his Padawan, Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger were doing. Their transport touched down on the landing pad at the Republic's main base on Balmorra and the two walked out.

Caleb wore a simple white Jedi tunic, much like his master Depa Billaba, with a long brown cloak draped over his shoulders. He wore black pants and boots, with a brown utility belt around his waist. The 30-year-old male had green eyes and a goatee.

His apprentice was a little more picky over the colour of his outfit. After being knighted by the Council, Ezra had been quick to change the colour of his outfit. It now consisted of an orange tunic, while the straps were yellow in colour. His master had managed to convince him to keep the pants and boots brown. Ezra, like his master, also had a brown utility belt and a cloak draped over his shoulders

The two Jedi walked into the meeting room, where Republic military officials had gathered around a table that was projecting holographic schematics for something. _'Ah, Master Jedi, thank you for joining us'_ one of the officials greeted them and introduced himself as Commander Paul Young. He brought the two Jedi up to speed on what they were planning; to seize an Imperial Arms Factory 30 miles west of Sobrik.

 _'The perimeter of the factory is guarded by both Imperial soldiers and droids. Expect stiff resistance.'_ Commander Young added. _'Don't worry, Commander. Those droids will be nothing but wires and metal pieces when we're done with them'_ Ezra replied, shooting the commander a cocky smile.

 _'Wonderful then, I hope to see little piles of metal and wires when we move in to secure the factory.'_ The Commander said. _'Your troops are waiting at the Republic outpost outside Sobrik. May the Force be with you, Master Jedi'_ He added.

 _TWO HOURS LATER..._

Caleb and Ezra led their battalion of soldiers into the factory, deflecting blaster bolts back at the Imperials. _'Push forward!'_ Ezra cried out, as he cut down another Imperial soldier. All around them, soldiers from both sides fell but the Imperials appeared to be falling back.

The last Imperial on the factory floor, where all the weapons manufacturing took place was killed and the group headed for the control room. As they strolled towards the door at the end, the two Jedi were in front, their lightsabers on their belts. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing two figures clad in Mandalorian armor. One was dull grey, but the other was pink, with a mix orange and yellow streaks.

 _'We'll handle this. Sergeant, get your men to the control room, take the long way.'_ Caleb commanded. _'Yes sir!'_ Sergeant Burns replied, leading the troops to the other door on the side. Once the soldiers had left, the two Jedi Knights turned to face their enemies.

 **Cue Duel of The Fates**

They took off their cloaks, letting them fall to the ground before taking their lightsabers from their belts and activating them. A blue blade sprung up from Caleb's while a green blade sprung up from Ezra's.

The two Jedi charged toward the Mandalorians, Ezra engaged with the one in Grey while Caleb took the pink one. The Mandalorians were surprisingly well armed, equipped with weapons to defend against lightsabers. They exchanged blows before Ezra was knocked off balance. The Mandalorian seized the advantage, grabbing his wrist and activating something on his wrist gauntlet. Electricity surged through Ezra's body, causing the boy to yell in pain. The Mandalorian then delivered a kick to the face, sending the young Jedi flying across the room.

Caleb, seeing his Padawan in need of assistance, Force pushed his opponent into a wall before turning to fight the Mandalorian that had knocked Ezra out. They battled for a short period of time until Caleb's lightsaber was locked up against the Mandalorian's plasma shield.

 _'MASTER, BEHIND YOU!'_ Ezra screamed, a second too late. The blaster bolt hit Caleb in the head, killing him instantly. The Jedi Master collapsed and his lightsaber deactivated and rolled out of his hand. The pink-armored Mandalorian stood there, blaster raised, with smoke coming out of the barrel.

 _'Well done, Sabine.'_ The Gray-armored Mandalorian said to the other. They both turned towards Ezra, who was already standing up, anger written all across his face, blood dripping from his nose. They pointed their blasters at him. _'Stand down, final warning'_ The Mandalorian in pink armor said, revealing herself to be a female.

Ezra reached out and used the Force to call his fallen master's lightsaber to him. He caught it in his left hand, activated it, twirled both sabers in his hands and replied: _'I could do this all day'._ He Force pushed them away before charging at the Mandalorian called Sabine. She held her own for a while, but Ezra, fuelled by his anger and desire for vengeance quickly overpowered her, slicing off her left arm and kicking her in the face. He swore he heard her nose break at the kick but it made him feel... good.

As Ezra raised his right hand to deliver the Death blow, the other Mandalorian knocked him off sideways. Caleb's lightsaber fell on to the floor. The Mandalorian picked it up, switched it on and charged at Ezra. They fought each other, blades clashing and Ezra was surprised how much the Mandalorian knew about lightsaber combat. However, the Jedi had an advantage; The Force. Sensing a moment of weakness and unsteadiness, Ezra swung his saber forward, cutting the Mandalorian into two pieces.

 _'BUIR*!'_ Ezra turned to where the cry came from and faced the Mandalorian girl. Despite the helmet, Ezra could sense her sadness. He walked towards her as she stood up, her blaster in hand. _'It's just you and me, Mando girl'_ He said as they walked opposite each other in a circle, waiting for one to strike. Ezra held his lightsaber at hip level, the blade tip pointing at the Mandalorian's head. _'You Jedi di'kut#, tell your master I said hi when I send you to meet him'_ She replied, her voice laced with anger.

The Force warned Ezra in time. The Mandalorian raised her blaster and opened fire on him. He deflected every shot before kicking her in the chest and sending her flying. _'That all you got?!'_ He taunted her. Big Mistake. The next thing he knew, Sabine was coming at him on a jetpack. She delivered a hard punch to his face and landed on her feet. Ezra fell face first, his cheek throbbing at the point her fist made contact with his face. While he struggled to stand up and reorientate himself, Sabine raised her right arm towards him. A small rocket emerged from within the gauntlet. ' _Ret'urcye mhi^, Jedi.'_ She said before firing the rocket at the wounded Jedi. The projectile missed Ezra, but engulfed him in fire and created a shock wave that sent him flying. The last thing he saw was the Mandalorian flying out through an opening in the roof before everything went black.

* Father in Mando'a  
# Idiot in Mando'a  
^ Goodbye in Mando'a

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this part to my story. Please leave a review, any feedback is welcome. (But unconstructive ones will be ignored) Thanks again, and May The Force Be With You.**

 **~Paul**


	2. Chapter 1: Rest & Recovery

Ezra woke up to the sound of a steady beeping noise. The Jedi Knight slowly opened his blue eyes and squinted at the bright light hanging above him. He turned his head left and saw a Republic Medical Droid applying something to an area on his skin which had a patch of dark red. He guessed it must have been a burn from the fire.

The door to the Medical Bay opened and Sergeant Burns walked in, followed by another soldier. _'General Bridger.'_ Burns said as the two soldiers saluted him. Ezra raised his right arm and saluted the best he could. _'We captured the weapons factory and drove the Imperials all the way back to Sobrik.'_ Burns continued, but Ezra wasn't concerned about the factory.

 _'Where's General Dume?'_ He asked. The two soldiers bowed their heads slightly and the truth dawned on Ezra; his master was gone. _'Thank the stars Private Connor here got to you when he did.'_ Burns continued, gesturing to the soldier standing besides him. _'You suffered third degree burns and broken bones in some places. He took care of the more life-threatening_ _ones'_. _'You have my gratitude, Connor. Dismissed'_ Ezra replied and the two soldiers left the Med Center.

His master was gone. Ezra had been taught that Jedi who have died become one with the Force, but that brought little comfort over the loss of a mentor and a Father-figure in his life. Finally, the tears fell and they only stopped when he went to sleep.

The funeral for Master Dume was held the next day at the Jedi Temple on Tython. It was a solemn event, with Grand Master Satele Shan giving the funeral speech: _'He was one of the order's finest warriors, the mentor to a gifted and talented young man and a good friend to us all. Jedi Master Caleb Dume, we bid you farewell.'_

Ezra lit the pyre where his master's body lay and stepped back, watching in sadness and guilt. Not only had he failed his master, but he had let his emotions get the better of him by slaying that Mandalorian on Balmorra. Whoever it was, he could tell that this Sabine was close to the deceased Mandalorian.

After the funeral, Ezra returned to his quarters in the Jedi Temple. He considered telling the Council about his brush with the Dark Side on Balmorra but chose not to. _'I'll get over it, eventually.'_ He told himself. But even as he lay in his bed, he struggled to deny his desire to avenge his master. _'Revenge is not the Jedi way.'_ He muttered before proceeding to recite the Jedi Code over and over again until he fell asleep.

' _There is no emotion, there is peace._  
 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._  
 _There is no passion, there is serenity._  
 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._  
 _There is no death, there is the Force.'_

 **Meanwhile...**

On the Imperial fleet orbiting the planet of Dromund Kaas, Sabine Wren returned to her quarters onboard the _White Nova_ , a _Harrower-class_ Dreadnought. She sat down on her bed and removed her helmet. The female Mandalorian had been working for the Empire as a mercenary for several years now with her father. Now he was gone, slain at the hands of a Jedi. And she had a physical scar to remember it by; the mechanical left arm she had gotten to replace the one cut off by the Jedi.

She took off her armor, then her jumpsuit before heading to the fresher, the mechanical arm wrapped in plastic to protect against water. The warm water splashed onto her skin and face. It allowed her to relax and think clearly. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, letting the water flow down her naked body. Before she knew it, tears were flowing down her face. _'No!'_ She told herself _'Don't cry. Mandalorians don't cry!'_ But it wasn't enough to stop the tears.

Eventually, after putting on a tank top and shorts, she turned to the next best thing to relieve battle stress; painting. Her Clan and the house they aligned with; Vizsla, didn't think highly of her because of her unusual personality. The Imperials were no different. But they respected her nonetheless since she rarely failed a mission. Before she knew it, the wall was covered in a painting of- the Jedi! The one with blue eyes and hair! The one that sliced her father in half! Anger surged through her. She switched the colour to black and sprayed a huge cross over the painting. She then stepped back and threw the sprayer at the painting.

 _'Screw this crap!'_ She thought as she climbed on to her bed and sleep took over her.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Not much action in this one, but the next chapter should have Ezra and Sabine back at it. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, review. If you didn't, review. Thanks again and May The Force Be With You.**

 **~Paul**


	3. Chapter 2: We Meet Again

Three days after the funeral of his master, Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger was back in action. He was onboard the Shuttle from Tython to Carrick Station; the main staging point for the Republic Navy's operations. As he strolled through the vast station teeming with life and activity, a man in a red coat approached him.

 _'You must be Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger right?'_ The man asked. Ezra nodded in response. _'Wonderful, I'm Theron Shan, Republic SIS. The briefing room's this way.'_ The man continued, gesturing for Ezra to follow him. As the two walked towards the briefing room, Ezra couldn't help but notice that this SIS agent and Grandmaster Satele had the same surname.

 _'Just curious, are you by any chance related to the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order?'_ He asked. Theron gave a short laugh before replying: _'You're not the_ _first to ask, but yes, Satele is my_ _mother.'_ The reply gave Ezra a shock. The Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, an organisation that emphasised that its members not form attachments, led alone fall in love and have children, had a son!

 _'You're not gonna tell anyone are you?'_ Theron asked. Ezra paused for a while, contemplating his dilemma. This was a serious breach of the Jedi Code by someone so high-ranking in the order, but again, what did he have to gain from reporting this? It's not like he agreed 100% with that whole 'no attachment' clause of the Jedi Code. _'Don't worry, Theron, my lips are sealed'_ He said, making a lip-zip gesture.

When they finally reached the briefing room, the officers were ready to wrap up. _'Sorry for being late. I had a hard time finding our target.'_ Theron said pointing to the Jedi Knight standing behind him. _'We better bring him up to speed quickly then.'_ The Twi'lek officer replied, turning to face the Jedi and the Agent. _'I'm Hera Syndulla, captain of the flagship Fortitude. I'll be leading this mission with Admiral Williams. It's an honour to meet you, Master Jedi.'_ She said, saluting the Jedi, before proceeding to explain the mission to him:

An SIS agent on Nar Shadaa had intercepted transmissions from Imperial Intelligence, involving the Empire's 'secret arsenal'. Upon further investigation, it was discovered that the Empire was salvaging abandoned Czerka weapons from Tattooine and conducting research to increase their destructiveness. These weapons were from a long time ago and were brought to Tattooine by the Czerka Corporation for testing and development. Rumours have it that the weapons were too dangerous and horrible to house on another system. The lack of law and order on Tattooine made it the perfect environment for an illegal weapons research and development operation.

Now the Imperials were continuing Czerka's research on a space station orbiting Tattooine. Digging operations on the planet surface had turned up plenty of prototypes, and the computer banks inside Czerka's Secret Weapons facility had not been wiped, leaving behind blueprints of weapons already built and those that had yet to be put together. According to a Republic source on Tattooine, the station was protected by two Imperial _Harrower_ -class Dreadnoughts, the most powerful class in the Imperial Navy.

If the Empire successfully tested and used a Czerka weapon on the Republic, the tide of the war could be turned in their favour. This obviously, could not be allowed to happen, which was why this mission was so vital to the future of the Republic and the galaxy. Chancellor Saresh had personally requested that the weapons on the station be salvaged and taken back to Coruscant for their scientist to examine. As much as the Jedi Order disagreed, Saresh had the final say. Ezra's role was to infiltrate the research station with a squad of troopers, retrieve whatever was salvageable and destroy the station, all in the span of 20 minutes.

However, the fleet of warships assigned to this mission was underwhelming, given the importance of its success. Besides _Fortitude_ , a _Valor_ -class cruiser, three _Thranta_ -class corvettes formed the rest of the fleet. A fleet that size would never be able to take down the two Dreadnoughts defending the station, only distract them for a period of time. The rest of the mission depended on Ezra and his men.

As _Fortitude_ travelled through hyperspace with the three corvettes on her sides, Ezra and his squad were ready in their transport vessel. Admiral Williams and Captain Syndulla were both on the bridge, waiting to reach Tattooine, which was now two parsecs away on the Nav Computer.

 _'We're approaching Tattooine , power down the hyperdrive'_ Captain Syndulla commanded. Seconds later, the wormhole of hyperspace was replaced with a space station and two Imperial Dreadnoughts. _'Fleet, raise deflector shields and open fire. Launch all fighters!'_ Admiral Williams ordered. The turbolasers turned and red lasers shot out toward the enemy. As fighters from both sides flew out to engage and the large warships continued shooting at each other, a small transport slipped through the mess of the space battle and entered a Hangar Bay on the station.

Before they could even land, Imperial troops were already in the Hangar trying to repel the Shuttle and its occupants. Ezra and his men quickly disembarked and fought back, with Ezra making quick work of the Imps. _'Alright men, Private Abrams and Lucas, you're with me. The rest of you get the prototypes and schematics. Rendezvous back here in 20 minutes.'_ Ezra instructed his men. _'Sir yes sir!'_ they replied and went off to the control room while Ezra led the Privates toward the reactor chamber.

They found it three storeys below the Hangar level. The three men blasted the door open and charged in, killing most of the workers inside. One of the scientist however, surrendered and asked for mercy. _'General Bridger, we have a prisoner!'_ Private Abrams informed Ezra. _'Get him to the Shuttle. Lucas, you follow Abrams. I'll set the charges.'_ He replied. Private Lucas toss the bag of charges to his General and left with Private Abrams, escorting their prisoner to the Shuttle.

After the setting the charges, Ezra ran back toward the Hangar where the Shuttle was. As he made a left turn, his face met a fist and he was knocked to the ground. The Jedi groaned in pain as blood trickled out of his nose. _'Heh, funny how that mystical Force can tell you when a blaster bolt's coming towards you, but not a fist that's ten times slower and bigger.'_ Ezra's eyes widened. That voice! It belonged to Sabine! The Mandalorian on Balmorra. Under normal circumstances, he would have been ready to take her down. But right now, he wasn't interested in fighting on a station that was about to explode. He stood up and ran past her, only to get stopped by a blast door slamming shut as the Mandalorian blasted the controls, separating the Jedi from his ride off the station.

 _'Leaving so soon?'_ She asked, grabbing his left shoulder and shoving her blaster into the back of his neck. Ezra was quick to react, swinging around and knocking the blaster away from his neck. He kicked the Mandalorian in the chest, which sent her flying backwards. The teenage Jedi drew his lightsaber, activated it and prepared himself for a fight.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and the station shook, then all the lights went out. The only source of light left being Ezra's green saber beam. Sabine quickly activated the night vision on her helmet, not intending to leave this Jedi alive. _'General Bridger, this is Sergeant Burns. The squad is back at the Shuttle. where are you?'_ Ezra dodged a punch, pressed the mic on his headset and replied _'Burns, Bridger here. Get the squad and our prisoner back to the Fortitude.' 'We can't just abandon you, General!'_ came the alarmed reply from the soldier. _'I'll be right behind you, soldier. Gonna take an escape pod of this station.'_ Ezra replied, raising his lightsaber to deflect a blaster bolt back at the Mandalorian as he ran away.

Just then, someone else bud into the conversation. _'General Bridger, this is Admiral Williams of the Fortitude. Our forces can't hold out much longer. We've lost two of our corvettes and shields are at 10%!'_ Ezra was quick to respond. _'Admiral, my men are on their way back, I'm getting in an escape pod.'_ As he reached the escape pods, Ezra realised that there was only one left. He jumped in and powered it up. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and flung him back out of the pod. That Mandalorian buckethead! Ezra lept back in and wrestled with her for control of the pod.

The pod door slammed shut and it blasted out of its socket on the space station, the occupants still fighting for control. Behind them, the station was engulfed in fire as it fell out of Tattooine's orbit on to the sand below. The escape pod was also heading for the surface of the desert planet. Meanwhile, the Shuttle had returned to _Fortitude's_ Hangar, but with the Cruiser severely weakened and the fleet taking heavy fire from the Dreadnoughts and Mark VI Interceptors, staying a minute longer would mean risking the crew of the _Fortitude._

Admiral Williams was caught at a crossroad. His General was counting on him to send someone down to rescue him, but his crew and the Republic itself was also counting on him to make the right decision in their interest and survival. _'Admiral, the Shuttle has returned'_ Captain Syndulla reported. _'Shall I send a squad down to find General_ _Bridger_ _?'_ Just then, another officer spoke up _'Admiral, we've lost our shields!'_ The Cruiser started to shake from the hundreds of turbolaser shots landing on its hull.

Admiral Williams made his decision; _'Captain, our work here is done. Get us back to Carrick before the Imps blow us to pieces.'_ Hera was shocked at the decision. _'But what about General Bridger?!'_ She asked. Her superior bowed his head slightly and replied: _'If he is as well trained and loyal as the Jedi Order says he is_ , _he will find his back to us. Now get us out of here!'_ Hera reluctantly turned to her officers and relayed the Admiral's orders.

 _Fortitude_ and the last remaining corvette turned around and jumped into hyperspace, limping back to Carrick Station with fire coming out of the hull of both ships.

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Told you there would be a bit more action. Also, yeah, way to shoehorn Hera and Theron Shan in like that huh? And Williams? Abrams? Lucas? The Kriffing Kriff right?! I guess you can say I'm not the most creative when it comes to characters and their names... Anyway, thanks again and May The Force Be With You.

~Paul


	4. Chapter 3: Duel In The Desert

**A/N: Before we start, just wanted to say Thank You All for the follows, favourites and reviews. They motivate me to continue and show me people like what I write, even if I have very limited knowledge of the timeline that this story is set in and shamelessly bring in characters from Rebels and Old Republic because it's convenient. Also, if any of you are artistically inclined, I need a cover art for this story and I suck at drawing, so I would be very thankful to anyone who can help me in this area. Okay, I'll shut up now.**

General Jones stood in the Hangar of _Warhammer_ , one of the Imperial Dreadnoughts orbiting Tattooine. Beads of perspiration ran down his face and soaked his uniform. On his sides rows of Imperial troopers were assembled in a row, waiting for their guest to arrive. Their 'guest' was what was terrifying the General. Following the destruction of their research station, the Dark Council had sent one of their most powerful warriors to 'whip the crew into shape'.

But General Jones wasn't an idiot. Whenever a Sith visited a military installation, it almost always meant someone was going to die, usually the man in charge of the installation which in this case was him. He could only pray to the stars that the Sith being sent to his ship wasn't the most unstable and unfriendly. The _Fury-class_ Interceptor landed in the Hangar and its ramp opened, releasing smoke in the process. The soldiers and the General stood at attention, filled with dread at the mere presence of a Dark Lord.

Out walked a male human and a Togruta. They both had yellow eyes and scars across their faces. _'M-m-my Lord, w-w-welcome on board t-the Warhammer. We are h-honoured by your pre-'_ The General suddenly felt the air leave his lungs and something tighten around his throat. He choked and gagged as he was lifted off the ground, clawing at his neck, trying to remove whatever invisible Force that was choking him. He heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting before he suddenly flew forward. The blade drove through his chest and he heard the Togruta, who was holding the lightsaber whisper _'The honour is all ours'_ before his soul left his body forever. The General's lifeless body fell to the floor, a hole in his chest with smoke coming out of it.

 **Meanwhile, on Tattooine...**

Ezra's eyes shot open and he gasped in shock. He looked around, seeing the broken inside of the escape pod. Feeling something heavy on his chest, Ezra looked down to see a pink, round metal object with something protruding from its side. Suddenly, the object moved and he was left staring at the front visor of the Mandalorian's helmet.

 _'YOU!'_ they said simultaneously, reaching for their weapons. Sabine grabbed a blaster from its holster on her thigh and shoved it under the Jedi's chin, ready to pull the trigger and end his life. As the blaster reached his head, Ezra used the Force to call his lightsaber to him and activated it, holding the green blade centimetres away from Sabine's neck. They stayed like this, the Mandalorian hovering above the Jedi, staring at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move.

Hoping to gain the upper hand, Ezra used the Force to toss the Mandalorian out of the pod. He jumped out as well and landed on his feet, narrowly dodging a small missile from her after he landed. The projectile hit and destroyed the pod in a massive explosion of fire and colour. The Jedi let his cloak fall to the floor and raised his lightsaber, assuming a defensive position. He watched the Mandalorian intently, waiting to see what tricks she had. He certainly wasn't expecting to see two red lightsaber blades emerge from her wrist gauntlets.

The Mandalorian charged toward him, ready to cut him down. The red blades met green as they duelled on the sand. Ezra took notice of how proficient she was in lightsaber combat, but wasn't all that surprised. After all, the one he killed on Balmorra was just as skilled. Seizing an opening in her defences, Ezra swung his lightsaber up, knocking her helmet off and cutting into her face. The Mandalorian recoiled and fell back, the wrist blades retracting back into her gauntlets. She grunted, a hand covering the long cut across her face that had miraculously missed her eyes.

She turned her head, looking at the Jedi straight in the face and Ezra was taken aback. He didn't know why, but his eyebrows shot up, his eyes widened and his mouth opened up at the sight of the Mandalorian's face. Angry orange eyes met unknowingly lovestruck blue as they continued staring at each other. But it didn't stay like that for long, Sabine quickly lept to her feet, confused but more disgusted at the stupid face this Jedi was giving her. Perfect! Now to take him down for good.

Taking advantage of his trance, Sabine charged at her target again, wrist sabers ignited and blazing. Ezra, distracted by his foe's beautiful looks, found himself struggling to parry the strikes she was laying on him. He started stumbling backwards, going on the defensive until the Mandalorian's sabers cut his left cheek twice. He grunted from the pain, but regained his stance in time to block her attack. Their blades locked, struggling to overpower each other.

 _'Did anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?'_ Ezra said, a flirtatious grin on his face. _'Really?!'_ Sabine thought, breaking the saber lock and slashing toward his neck, only to hit nothing as the Jedi ducked out of the way. But Sabine had another idea. She swung around and kicked a load of sand into her enemy's face. Ezra was caught off guard and protected his face with his arms. Sabine took the chance and slashed across his chest.

The Jedi screamed in pain and bent forward, clutching his chest. Sabine deactivated one of her wrist sabers and delivered an uppercut that sent the Jedi on to his back. He was barely able to raise his lightsaber to block another attack from her. She was now hovering above him, blades locking. His saber blade was pushed closer and closer to his neck. Ezra raised his knee and threw Sabine off of him. He stood up and saw a _Fury_ -class Interceptor flying low overhead. _'Great, more unfriendly company.'_ He thought. The fighter landed a few feet from the smoking remains of the escape pod and two cloaked figures with hoods covering their faces stepped out. One was clearly a Togruta since the lekkus could be seen resting on their shoulders near the neck.

 _'I've got a bad feeling about this...'_ He muttered, sensing the Mandalorian walking up behind him.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Yay, more action and fighting! Ezra has developed strange feelings for this pretty Mandalorian that's trying to kill him, but she's not interested. Now, we have more characters coming in. Anyway, enough rambling from me. Thanks again and May The Force Be With You.**

 **~Paul**


	5. Chapter 4: A Necessary Alliance

Sabine felt a wave of relief wash over her at the sight of the Imperial fighter landing. Finally, help had arrived. When she saw the two cloaked figures walk out, she expected them to attack the Jedi standing in front of them. But instead they took of their hoods and one of them looked toward her. Without their hoods, the Mandalorian and the Jedi could see that this other one was a human male. He walked towards her, using the Force to throw the Jedi off to the side.

The Sith male stood in front of her. _'Why haven't you killed the Jedi?'_ He asked. Sabine looked down and replied _'I'm sorry my Lord, I'm not strong enough.'_ Her response earned her a thick slap across the face from the Sith and she fell to the ground. _'PATHETIC!'_ He yelled, drawing his double-bladed lightsaber _'I will not tolerate incompetence among our forces'._ The Sith activated his weapon and two crimson blades shot out from both ends. He raised his weapon and brought it down intending to end this Mandalorian's miserable life.

His red blade met a green one that came from his side. The Sith turned his head, and saw the Jedi on his feet holding the lightsaber from which the green blade came from. The Dark Side user smirked and swung the saber upwards toward the Jedi. Ezra wasn't fast enough and the crimson blade cut off the tip of his nose. The Jedi yelped and covered his nose, feeling the blood dripping from the opening. But he wasn't going to drop that easily. Twirling his lightsaber in his hand, Ezra engaged the Sith male. They duelled in the sand, lightsabers clashing. _'Ashara, kill the Mandalorian!'_ The Sith yelled at, Ezra assumed, the Togruta.

 _'Yes, master'_ a female voice replied and she ignited her saber. But Sabine was already up, ready to fight. Red blades met crimson as Sabine and Ashara fought. Despite not having the Force, Sabine managed to hold her own against the Sith Togruta. Ezra, however, was being overpowered by the Sith's anger-induced attacks, which were faster and stronger than his. The Dark Side user gained the advantage when he kicked the Jedi in the chest and Ezra fell on all fours, his lightsaber falling out of his hands.  
As the Sith raised and brought his lightsaber down on the Jedi, Sabine had managed to throw Ashara a distance away. She looked up and acted before she thought, drawing her two blasters and shooting at the Sith human.

That gave Ezra the distraction he needed. The Sith had to stop his attack to deflect the laser bolts coming at him, which gave Ezra the opportunity to get up and deliver a kick to the face. He reached out and called his lightsaber to him. The weapon flew into his hands and Ezra activated it, engaging with the Sith once more. Sabine on the other hand turned back to Ashara. The Mandalorian went wide eyes as she saw the lightning fly out of the Togruta's hands towards her.

The lightning hit Sabine and she yelled out in pain. At the same time, Ashara was pushing her to the ground with the Force.  
The lightning increased in intensity and pain, so did her cries as she was pushed on all fours. Ezra Force pushed the Sith male back and turned to where the screaming was coming from. Twirling his lightsaber in his hand, he swung and released it, watching it spin and fly towards Ashara. The Togruta wasn't fast enough, and the saber cut across her neck before she could even raise her lightsaber to deflect it. Her lifeless body collapsed on to the sand with her head. Ezra caught his lightsaber in his hand as it spun and flew back to him.

Sabine pushed herself off her hands and turned to face the Jedi. Still on her knees she raised her left arm and pressed a few buttons on the gauntlet. Out popped another mini missile that launched toward the Jedi. Ezra dodged left and turned to see the projectile collide with the Sith male. His body and the missile exploded in a huge burst of fire, smoke and colour. The Mandalorian smiled at the colourful flames.

Ezra turned his head to face Sabine, deactivating his saber and returning it to its place on his belt. He walked towards Sabine. But she was already on her feet, running towards the Imperial Interceptor starship. Ezra followed after her, not intending to be stranded on the desert planet. He was about a meter behind her as she ran up the ramp when he felt it; the warning of danger through the Force. Ezra used the Force and grabbed her, pulling the Mandalorian out of the starship just in time.

The Imperial fighter exploded and was consumed by fire. Flames shot high into the sky as Ezra and Sabine lay on the sand, the Jedi above the Mandalorian, shielding her from possible shrapnel. As the ship continued to burn, they both stood up and sighed. _'I guess I'm stuck here with you'_ Ezra said, staring at the burning wreckage of what was left of their ride out. _'Yeah, only that you'll be staying far far away from me'_ Sabine snorted, walking away. _'You sure you want that? You don't know what lurks out there, I think I could help you.'_ Ezra suggested. _'Kriff off! I'll rather be eaten by a rancor and fall into a Sarlacc pit than partner with you!'_ She replied, picking up her helmet and donning it.

Ezra followed at a distance, dusting the sand off his tunic, pants and cloak. He donned the cloak and place the hood over his head. _'Stop following me!'_ Sabine yelled, firing a set of warning shots at him. ' _Where do you plan to go?'_ He asked. _'We're in the middle of a desert, no water, no food, no communications and no idea where we are because YOU blew up the pod_ _!_ _Are you just gonna wander about the desert until something eats you or you die of thirst or starvation?!_ _'_ He continued. Sabine paused, as if she was thinking. _'You_ _can defend yourself, but I might be able to lead us to the nearest town or outpost with my connection to the Force. Plus, I can sense danger before it gets us'_ He said. She rolled her eyes and turned around, gesturing with her head for him to follow. _'Don't even think about doing anything funny. You try anything, I gun you down.'_ She warned. The Jedi and the Mandalorian walked across the desert, hoping to reach civilization eventually.

 _'You're Sabine right? I'm Ezra.'_ Ezra said, but got no response from her.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. So now our two characters are paired up, walking across a barren desert. Now to make walking in the desert interesting... Anyway, thanks again and May The Force Be With You.**

 **~Paul**


	6. Chapter 5: The Ambush

Ezra and Sabine had been walking for nearly 3 hours in the blistering Tattooine climate, searching desperately for a water source. They were now walking in a valley, hoping to gain some shelter from the planet's twin suns. Both of them were thirsty and hungry, but mostly thirsty. They sat down in a small opening in the rocks that formed the valley, intending to rest a bit before continuing their search. Sabine took off her helmet and sighed, realising the awful repercussions of their earlier duel with the Sith and each other.

 _'Well, the Empire's certainly not coming to rescue me, where's your Republic?'_ Sabine turned to ask Ezra. The Jedi removed his hood and sighed. _'They're probably searching for me right now...'_ He replied, though his tone wasn't convincing. Sabine opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a blaster bolt flying in between them and hitting the rock behind them. The Jedi and the Mandalorian turned to where the shot came from and found three creatures with rifles aimed at them perched on the large rock cliffs opposite them.

 _'Karabast! Sand People!'_ Ezra said, drawing his lightsaber in time to deflect a rifle bolt. Sabine also drew her blasters and returned fire. They ran down the valley away from the Sand People, only to be met with another group armed with metal staffs. The sand people raised their weapons above their heads and let out an odd sounding roar, almost like a battle cry before charging at their prey. Ezra didn't waste any time. He cut into them, fully aware of the consequences of taking a life but at the same time trying to reason with himself that it was all in self-defence.

Sabine, too started shooting at their enemies, gunning them down. She was quite a good shooter, placing blaster holes in between their enemies eyes with relative ease. The horde of Sand People fell to the ground in pieces or with blaster holes in their faces, not one was left alive. ' _They'll most likely have friends, we should leave.'_ Ezra suggested, returning his lightsaber to his belt. Sabine nodded and they quicken their pace, walking out of the valley.

It took another hour before they were safely out of the valley, thankfully there wasn't another ambush. Ezra looked up to see a plume of smoke on the horizon. _'Look!'_ He exclaimed, pointing to the smoke. They ran toward the source of the smoke. As they got closer, Ezra and Sabine saw three Tusken Raiders picking at something from which the smoke was coming from. _'Let me borrow that.'_ Ezra said, grabbing one of Sabine's blasters from its holster. Before she could protest, he fired a set of warning shots at them, but they instead turned and attacked them.

 _'Well, we warned them.'_ Ezra said, activating his lightsaber. He spun round and sliced at them in one swift strike. The three Tusken Raiders collapsed on to the sand, dead. _'Wow, you know for a Jedi, I expected you to be a bit more peaceful.'_ Sabine commented, appalled by how Ezra killed the Sand People so indiscriminately. _'We do what's necessary to survive.'_ Ezra replied, rummaging through burnt pieces of metal. He gasped in delight when he found two containers full of water. They weren't big, but on Tattooine, where it was impossible to get water without sophisticated equipment, it would have to do for the time being.

 _'Probably a transport heading for an outpost to trade water that got ambushed.'_ Sabine suggested, examining the burnt metal pieces. By now, it was late evening and daylight was running out. They took whatever was salvageable from the wreckage and made off.

As the twin suns of Tattooine dipped below the horizon, the desert was shrouded in darkness. Ezra and Sabine sat down on the sand, exhausted from the hours of endless walking. The Jedi dug a small hole in the sand and stuck his lightsaber in it. He hit the switch and the green blade of light shot out, illuminating both of them. _'Is there a way to silence it?'_ Sabine asked, irritated by the humming of the lightsaber. _'Nope, even if there was, I won't do it. I like the sound it makes.'_ Ezra replied, his eyes fixated on the pulsing beam of green light in front of him.

 _'Well, I hate it. It's annoying.'_ Sabine shot back, turning to lie on her sides. She hit a few buttons on her helmet and it blocked out all sound, before playing a soothing cantina jazz. Before Sabine knew it, her eyes were closed and she was in deep sleep. It then dawned on her how drastically and quickly the surrounding temperature had changed; in the day, Tattooine had the dry, hot and arid climate it was infamous for. At night, the desert planet became as cold as Hoth. The little amount of heat being emitted by the lightsaber wasn't making it much warmer for her.

The Mandalorian, clad in a thin black jumpsuit and armor shivered in the cold. Then something warm was draped over her body, it had a texture like cloth. She also felt something lay behind her. She rolled around and found herself facing Ezra's sleeping body, his cloak just big enough to cover them both. Every instinct of hers was screaming at her to roll away, deny the Jedi's kindness even if it meant freezing in the night. _'The hot weather will probably defrost me in the morning anyway'_ She mumbled sarcastically.

Then another thought entered her mind; seize the opportunity and kill him now, then take the cloak for yourself. Sabine dwelled on the idea for ten seconds before she lowered her head back on to the sand mere inches from Ezra's. She couldn't. She wasn't sure what, but something was keeping her from killing Ezra; someone she should as a Mandalorian be eager to kill, even more so since he had the blood of her father on his hands.

 _'This is for the sake of survival'_ She told herself before sleep once again consumed her.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I was doing some research on Tattooine and discovered that unlike say, the Sahara Desert on Earth, Tattooine is dryer, with no surface or ground water, so there is no way to get water apart from moisture farming. It was then I realised I had essentially condemned Ezra and Sabine to die in the desert. So I ex machina-ed the crashed speeder with water to give them a chance. So um... Yeah, sin on the story. *Ding* Anyway, thanks again and May The Force Be With You.**

 **~Paul**


	7. Chapter 6: A Vision In The Dark

_"Ezra."_

 _"Ezra!"_

Ezra's eyes shot open at the sound of his name. But it was the voice that was scaring him. He then noticed Sabine lying next to him, her helmet's visor facing him. The Jedi carefully rolled out from under their 'blanket' and stood up. His lightsaber still humming and emitting light in the ground. Ezra picked it up and returned it to his belt.

 _"Ezra!"_

Ezra swung round to where the sound was coming from. There, a few metres away, in the middle of the desert, stood something that was glowing blue. He ran towards it. Only when he got closer did he realised it wasn't an it but a he.

 _"Master_? _"_ Ezra exclaimed, his voice laced with both joy, shock and confusion. There in front of him stood his master Caleb Dume, emitting a blue aura. Ezra quickly activated his lightsaber and pointed it at the blueish figure. " _H-how can this be?!"_ He asked.

The Jedi Master smiled. _"Really, Ezra. Have you forgotten the Jedi Code so easily?'_ He asked. _'There is no death, there is only the Force. Though our bodies may be destroyed in time, our essence lives on through the Force."_

Now, it was Ezra who was smiling. _"So uh..."_ He begun, scratching the back of his head and returning his lightsaber to his belt. _"Why are you here?" "Are you not happy to see me Ezra?"_ Caleb asked teasingly. _"N-no as in I mean."_ Ezra stuttered before regaining his composure. _"Of course I'm happy to see you, master. But I've been your Padawan since I was 7, you won't come to me just to say Hi'_ Caleb chuckled at his Padawan's response. _'You're right Ezra, I haven't come just to greet you. But rather, I am here because you need help.'_

Ezra rolled his eyes. _"Well, yeah. I'm lost and stranded on a desert planet with the Mandalorian that killed you. And I can't bring myself to kill her. The Republic is nowhere to be seen. So yeah, things are pretty bad."_ He said. Caleb now had a serious look on his face. _"Are you counting on the Republic to come and rescue you?"_ He asked. Ezra nodded. _"They're probably looking for me right now. Sooner or later, they'll find me, arrest the Mandalorian or execute her."_ The young man explained.

Caleb shook his head and said _"You cannot rely too much on the Republic, Ezra. We may be allies, but the Republic's resources are stretched very thinly right now. They may not see it worthwhile to scour a desert planet for one Jedi. You must be ready to fend for yourself."_

It made sense. It was not worth it for the Republic to send thousands of soldiers on a search and rescue mission to look for one person, especially when those troops may be needed to turn the tide of a battle to favour the Republic. _"Trust yourself, trust the Force and most importantly, trust the Mandalorian."_ Caleb said. Ezra recoiled slightly at the three words. _"Trust that crazy nerfherder?!"_ He asked in angry disbelief. " _I think I'll rather surrender to the Empire and let them interrogate me than trust her."_

His master remained calm despite his apprentice's outburst. _"If you resent her so much, why did you cover with your cloak?"_ He asked his apprentice. _"I-I...I don't know! Every time I look at her I feel this warmth in my chest. Like when we were in the cantina on Nar Shadaa with all the nearly naked Twi'lek dancers that were really pretty."_ Ezra replied very quickly.

Caleb let out a small chuckle. _"If you told that to the Jedi Council, they'll say what you're feeling is bad and contrary to the Jedi Code of forbidden attachments. But right now, this feeling of yours could help get you out of this mess."_ He said. Ezra's eyes widened in disbelief. _"Wait, so not only am I working with an enemy of the Republic, but I have also broken the Jedi Code?!"_ He asked. Caleb nodded in response, causing Ezra to roll his eyes and throw his arms up in frustration. Could this get any worse?

 _"Relax, Ezra. The Jedi Code isn't perfect, neither is the Council nor the order as a whole. We do what's necessary to survive, right?"_ Caleb said, trying to calm his frustrated apprentice. _"If Master Satele, the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, could have a child in secret and still remain in the light, there's got to be a flawed logic in the code the Jedi follow, no?"_ He reasoned.

Ezra stroked his chin, deep in thought. _"I feel like if I go down this path, I'll end up falling to the Dark Side."_ He replied. _"Attachments may make us more vulnerable to the Dark Side, Ezra. But that's not to say, Jedi who don't form attachments are invincible to the seductive temptation of the Dark Side. Look what happened to Master Tol Braga. Or what about his Padawan Warren Sedoru, or Leeha Narezz?"_ Caleb explained.

Ezra knew what his master was talking about. Master Braga, Leeha Narezz and Padawan Sedoru had been part of the elite strike force that attempted to capture the Emperor and redeem him to the light. Upon confronting him, the entire strike force except for one was brought under the Emperor's and the Dark Side's control. All were eventually redeemed by the Jedi that saved Tython from Darth Angral but it was still a painful reminder that even the most brightest of Jedi without attachments could fall.

 _"Trust her, Ezra. You'll be surprised what the both of you can accomplish together. It may be difficult, but you will have a greater chance of getting out of this alive."_ Caleb was still talking when sunlight started leaking from the horizon. He turned to see the sun starting to rise. _"It's time for me to go. Manage the attachment well and you can keep yourself from falling to the Dark Side."_ The apparition said.

 _"Will we see each other again?"_ Ezra asked. His master turned to face him and smiled. _"In time, Ezra, in time. May the Force be with you."_ He said before disappearing. Ezra just stood there for a while, staring at the sunset before he turned around and headed towards their resting area. When he reached there, Sabine was already awake and had her helmet off. Surprisingly, she hadn't ran off to look for a town or something. Instead she just sat on the sand, as if deep in thought.

 _"Morning."_ Ezra greeted her. Sabine glanced up, surprised by the sudden appearance of Ezra. She stood up to face him. _"Where were you? I hope you were scouting ahead for civilisation."_ she replied. _"I wasn't..."_ He admitted. _"I went to er... Chat with an old friend." "Oh."_ Sabine exclaimed _"Why didn't you wake me up and ask him to take us to his home?!"_ Ezra just sighed in response. He didn't want to explain to Sabine that he was talking to the spirit of the Jedi that SHE had killed.

 _"Urgh..."_ she grunted, sitting back down on the sand. Ezra joined her. _"We don't have a lot of water and since we have no idea where we're going, I suggest we find some shelter and wait for your Republic."_ she suggested. Ezra lowered his head, remembering what his master had told him. " _I don't think they'll come for me..."_ He replied. _"It's not worth it to send thousands of soldiers on a search and rescue mission just to look for one person, especially if those soldiers are desperately needed on the front lines."_

Sabine could detect the sadness in his tone as he spoke. She found it a bit odd since she had been taught from Day One that the Jedi were completely emotionless, almost like a bunch of battle droids with laser swords that could do fancy things with their minds. _"Well then, if you're Republic isn't coming, we should at least find a cave or something to take shelter in before it gets too hot."_ she said, standing up and extending her hand to him. The Jedi hesitated, but remembered what he had to do. Ezra took her hand and stood up. The two continued their journey across the desert.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this part. Also I just realised I'm supposed to use double inverted commas for dialogue so starting this chapter, I will. (I'm too lazy to change it in the other chapters and it's pretty minor) Anyway, thanks again and May The Force Be With You!**

 **~Paul**


	8. Chapter 7: Reconciliation

After hours of wandering in the desert, Ezra and Sabine finally found a cave where they could escape from the scorching heat. They entered, drenched in perspiration and giddy.

"Thank Manda." Sabine said, panting as she sat down beside Ezra.

An awkward silence filled the cave until it was broken by Ezra. "For the record, you are quite possibly the most colourful Mandalorian I have and probably will ever meet." He said.

Sabine glanced up, surprised at the remark. "Yeah, thanks. It kinda undermines the fierce and powerful exterior that Mandalorian armor is supposed to portray right?" she asked.

Ezra chuckled. She was talking to him! A conversation would be a perfect way to build trust between the both of them. "Maybe, but it could work in your favour; you make the opponent underestimate you and then kick the crap out of them. And personally, I think it looks nice." he replied

Sabine groaned at the last part. "Okay, now you're just flirting with me." she said, rolling her eyes. "I thought Jedi weren't allowed to form attachments?"

"Oh yeah, but apparently not all Jedi follow their rules." Ezra replied. "Tell you what, to pass the time, why don't we get to know each other better? I'll ask a question and you have to answer it, then you can ask me anything and I'll have to answer it." He suggested.

Sabine looked at him with a look of confusion and suspicion. _What was he getting at?_ She thought. "Fine. Better than sitting here and waiting for the sun to set." she said.

"Wonderful. Well then, why didn't you kill me yesterday, in my sleep?" He asked.

Sabine looked down at the ground, in deep thought, picking her words carefully. "I..." she started. "I just couldn't. I thought about doing it but I couldn't. And I don't know why." she finished with a sigh before turning to face him. "My turn! Why did you cover me with your cloak last night? I am after all your enemy." she asked.

Ezra paused for a while before replying. "Because it was the right thing to do." He said and looked away. "After all, you were shivering. We may be enemies, but right now, when we have to survive, I'll take what I've got, and right now all I've got is you."

Sabine raised her eyebrow, intrigued. Before she could ponder any further, Ezra interrupted her with his next question; "Why is your armor so colourful?" He asked.

"I like to paint. A lot. I loved art since I was a child. When I started working for the Empire as a mercenary, I liked to paint my Clan sign on the walls where I made my kill..." she paused for a moment before continuing. "The Empire didn't approve of it. They said it was stupid and a sign of weakness so they took my painting tools away. I think they would've taken my armor as well if I didn't prove myself to be a capable fighter to them."

"You make yourself sound like a psychotic murderer, who leaves a signature mark on his victims so that he'll be known and feared" Ezra commented. Sabine ignored the 'psychotic murderer' and proceeded to ask her next question.

"What is the Jedi Order like to you?" she said.

Ezra pondered the question for a few seconds before replying. "The Jedi Order is like my family, I was taken in when I was just a toddler, during the first Great Galactic War. They taught me how to use my connection to the Force for good, to defend the weak. At the age of 4, I witnessed first hand hundreds of Jedi Knights ruthlessly slaughtered at the hands of the Sith when they attacked Coruscant. I only survived thanks to Master Dume." he paused for a moment as the memory of his now deceased master fighting off the Sith and guiding the young boy to safety. "And then you killed him." he added in a voice full of pain.

Sabine picked up on his tone. Before she knew it, Ezra had his face in his knees and appeared to be sobbing. It seemed not all Jedi were stiff emotionless droids disguised as living creatures.

Sabine didn't wait for him to recover. "Who did you think you killed on Balmorra?" she asked.

"I have no idea." he said.

The Mandalorian's eyes narrowed. "You killed my Father, you Di'kut!" she yelled, before relaxing a bit. "You think you're the only one that lost a father-figure to the enemy?! I lost an actual Father to the enemy." she said.

Ezra couldn't help but be amused at the situation. "Well, so we both killed each other's father-figures and yet now somehow we are doing anything but trying to kill each other and avenge them." he summarized their ordeal.

"We tried that when we first landed here, we were both wounded." she said pointing to the burns on the Jedi's tunic and the cut across her face. "It still hurts you know."

Ezra sighed and remained silent for a while before he finally said in a low voice: "I'm sorry."

Sabine's head shot up when she heard him say something. "What's that?" she asked

"I said, I'm sorry. For your face and for your father." Ezra replied. "You may not forgive me for his death, but I forgive you for my Master's death."

Looking to change the topic and lighten the atmosphere a bit, Sabine tossed up another question; "You said not all Jedi follow the rules. What does that mean?" she asked

Ezra didn't feel comfortable revealing the details of such things, but knew he had to answer in order to gain her trust and support. "Well, basically uhh..." He started "Several Jedi in history have gotten married and had children in secret."

Before she could respond, a growling noise came from inside the cave. Ezra and Sabine stood up and drew their weapons. They glanced at each other and nodded, somehow they knew both were thinking the same thing. The duo walked cautiously into the cave, now illuminated by Ezra's lightsaber.

As they got deeper, the growling got louder and the cave started to tremble. Suddenly, a giant weird looking creature was looming in front of them. "What the Kriff is that?!" Ezra asked no one in particular.

"I dunno, but it doesn't look like a friendly." Sabine replied. The both of them started slowly backing away.

"How do you know?" Ezra shot back. His question was answered when the creature roared loudly, causing the cave to tremble some more. Then it started charging toward them.

"RUN!" They said together and took off. More of the creatures started crawling out of the floor and the rock walls, all in pursuit of the Jedi and the Mandalorian. Sabine shot at the swarm of rock-like giants chasing them, only to see the blaster shots leave a burn on the shell of the creatures but do nothing to slow them down.

"Almost there!" Ezra yelled as the exit came into view. It was now evening on Tattooine. He caught sight of a boulder flying through the air. It hit the wall, causing the cave to start collapsing. _We're not gonna make it._ Ezra thought.

Ezra acted before thinking twice. He grabbed Sabine with the Force and threw her toward the entrance. She screamed as she flew out just before the cave entrance collapsed, with Ezra and the cave creatures still inside. A rock fell on Ezra and knocked him out. The creatures suffered the same fate.

Outside in the sand, Sabine lay on all fours, panting. She turned around and stared in disbelief at the collapsed cave. What the Kriff just happened?! How the heck was she suddenly flying out of the cave?! And where was Ezra?!

"Har'chaak!" she muttered to herself, realising that the Jedi didn't make it. Before she knew why, she ran toward the rocks and started picking through them. As she did so, she continued to murmur curse words in Mando'a; her native language.

 _This could take a while..._ she thought to herself, not even bothering to try to convince herself to abandon the Jedi. He was different, somehow and somewhat. _I'll find you, Ezra._ She declared in her mind.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I apologise for late updates as I contracted 'George Lucas Syndrome'; I can't write love dialogue that doesn't sound clichéd or even realistic. Maybe it's because I've been single so far... Anyway, thanks again for the support and May The Force Be With You.**

 **Also Happy Late Star Wars Day! Also for all the none SWTOR readers, the creature is called a sand demon.**

 **~Paul.**


	9. Chapter 8: Aid Arrives

Sabine threw off one rock after another from the seemingly endless pile that used to be a cave entrance. _This sucks!_ She silently complained. _Then again, I'm not the one being crushed under a pile of heavy rocks._ The Mandalorian began debating in her mind who had it worse; her or Ezra.

She picked up another rock and tossed it to the side, secretly wishing she could plant a thermal detonator on the pile of rocks and reduce it to ash. The only problem was Ezra might also get blown to pieces. _Stupid selfless Jedi Di'kut!_ She silently scolded Ezra. Even worse, the suns had set and now it was night.

It was dark. Pitch black to be precise. Then Ezra opened his eyes, only to find it was still very dark. As he tried to move, the Jedi found his arms and legs locked to the ground by something and a heavy weight pressing down on his chest. "Karabast!" He cursed under his breath. It was a word he picked up from one of the Lasat Captains he had worked with back on Quesh. Captain Oreo or something like that.

Ezra turned his head to look upwards. The feeling of the back of his head making contact with the ground caused him to scream out in pain. He didn't know why but his head was feeling excruciatingly painful when he rested it on the ground. The Jedi lifted his head up slightly. He could feel cold liquid running down the back of his head. _'How the Kriff do I get out of this?!'_ He wondered out loud.

Ezra closed his eyes and let the Force flow through him. He tried to get free, using the Force to try and lift the heavy things that trapped him. But it didn't work, he was pinned down good, despite his best efforts, the weights didn't budge. The Jedi sighed in frustration and defeat. He could only hope and pray to the Force that Sabine was trying to dig him out. Would she, though?

 _'Well, there's nothing much I can do down here.'_ Ezra thought. He started to feel drowsy for some reason. Before he could stop them, his eyelids drooped and his head fell back on to the floor.

Ezra wasn't the only one in darkness. Sabine was 'excavating' in the dark as well, her helmet's night vision ensuring she could see in the dark. She was exhausted, thirsty, hungry and cold. The bottle she had taken from the crashed speeder was nearly empty. As she lifted another rock from the pile, she suddenly collapsed, unable to take its weight due to her level of exhaustion. "Need... To find... Ezra..." She moaned, struggling to stand up. "I'm a... Mandalorian! And we... Don't leave... Our friends." she declared to no one other than herself.

She pushed herself away from the ground to stand on her feet, fuelled solely by her determination and the feeling of friendship she had for Ezra. She suddenly remembered her helmet could detect heat signatures. Quickly she activated the feature. Underneath the rubble, the infrared camera detected a body of orange and red; Ezra! She wasn't far from him, maybe another meter or two. But best of all, he was alive. Motivated, she continued working.

It was only ten minutes later did she find him. It took a little while longer to free him from under the rocks. The Jedi was unconscious but breathing. He had also suffered a severe head injury that was still bleeding. Already physically and mentally drained, Sabine hastily tore off part of Ezra's clothes and tied a makeshift bandage around his head.

 _'That should keep the sand and other things out.'_ She thought before she collapsed, thoroughly exhausted.

Sabine awoke to the feeling of a soft pillow against the back of her head. She slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with the ceiling. _'Wait, ceiling?! Weren't we in the desert?!'_ She sat up slowly, only to find something, or rather someone lying on top of her. She tensed up momentarily but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Ezra. The improvised bandage was gone, replaced instead by a kolto pack held to the wound by an actual bandage.

The teenage Jedi had a peaceful look on his face. His head resting on her chestplate, a white linen blanket draped over his body and Sabine's legs. Sabine had half a mind to throw him off the bed despite his injuries. She was already going against her culture by allying with a Jedi. Sleeping with him was venturing far beyond the realms of Mandalorian taboo.

Then again, maybe it was because of his wound, or maybe something else she felt for the young man on her chest. She laid her head back and let him continue resting. Just then, the door opened and someone walked into the room. A short beard took up the space near his mouth and below his chin. Sabine thought he must have been quite old, considering the wrinkles on his face. "You're awake." He said. "I only have one bed so you two had to share it. Hope you don't mind." He continued, gesturing to the wooden bed.

Oh she minded alright! "Do you mind getting him off my chest so I can get up?!" she replied, impatiently. The man walked forward and gently lifted Ezra's sleeping figure off Sabine. The Mandalorian sat up on the side of the mattress, allowing Ezra to rest on the pillow. "Where am I? Who are you? And what happened?" she asked the man.

"One thing at a time, Rainbow Mando." He said, gesturing for her to slow down, only for her to abruptly stand up and point one of her blasters at his head.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT." she warned, punctuating every word. The man nodded fearfully in reply. Sabine returned her blaster to its holster and sat back down on the bed, waiting for the man to continue.

"As I was saying, first of all, you're in my hut out in the middle of the Tattooine desert. Secondly, you can call me Rowan Delk. Lastly, I found you two outside in the early morning and brought you here." He replied, pointing to Ezra. "You both looked pretty sick, plus you were cuddling him pretty close to you when I found you." He added, causing the Mandalorian to look away and blush. _'Har'chaak!'_ She mentally cursed, reaching for the bottle of water on the bedside table. She downed half a liter in one go.

As Rowan turned to leave, Sabine spoke up. "Thank you." she said. He stopped, turned and smiled at her before exiting the room, closing the door behind him. Sabine turned to look at the sleeping Jedi beside her. He shifted slightly and opened his eyes. "Oh hi." He said, still slightly groggy. "Why does my head hurt?" He asked, his hand feeling the bandage around his head.

Sabine smiled and relayed the events of the cave collapse and their subsequent rescue. "Oh, you dug me out of the rubble, by hand, all by yourself?" He asked, surprised. She nodded. "Wow, um...thanks..." He said. For a while, their eyes met and they just stared at each other, their faces drifting closer. Then before they knew it, their lips met in a slow, yet deep kiss. In that moment, it felt irrelevant that they were from opposing factions. That they were supposed to spite each other.

Guided by instinct, their hands travelled on to the other's body. Sabine's landed on the back of Ezra's neck, pulling him in. Ezra rested his hands on the sides of her stomach. They pulled away slowly, foreheads pressed together. They looked into the other's eyes, both of the registering each other's thoughts and desires telepathically. Lips met again in a deeper, more passionate kiss. Emitting soft moans of pleasure, Ezra pushed Sabine down on to the bed.

 **A/N: Oops, sorry. That's as far as the T rating for this story allows me to go. Thanks for reading! I apologise for the long delay in updates. TBH, when I started this story, I only had the start and end in mind. Didn't really plan the body out. If you think the love is stupid, forced, rushed and stupid, it's because I don't know what falling in love IRL is like. Anyway, thanks again and May The Force Be With You.**

 **~Paul**

 **P.s I'm just joined my school's young writers club so hopefully my writing gets better and more pleasing to your eyes and imagination. Also, I might write more about the suggested sex from this chapter in a spinoff story, but we'll see how it goes. Okay, I'm done now...**


	10. Notification

**A/N: Hello dear readers, first of all, thank you so much for supporting this story this far! Secondly, I mentioned at the end of Chapter 8 that I might do a spinoff story of Sabine and Ezra having sex, basically continuing where Chapter 8 cut off. Well, I did it! It has now been published as the second story in my one-shot smut story compilation; Teenage Love. (In case you didn't already know...). Of course, it's rated M for obvious reasons, but come on, when has that ever stopped underage people from reading it... (If anything it just attracts them even more) :P**

 **Also, this story will be coming to a close very soon. Maybe two more chapters, including an epilogue and the possibility of a sequel. But we'll see how that sequel thing goes... Also, I've started researching into Mando'a and it's quite awesome. Before, the only Mando'a phrases I knew was "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum" (and even then I never said it right) and "har'chaak". I hope to have Sabine speak more of her native language in future stories!**

 **Anyway, thanks again, fellow Sabezra shippers/Star Wars Rebels fans, and May The Force Be With You! :D**

 **~Paul**


	11. Chapter 9: The Old Friend

Sabine and Ezra laid in the single bed that they had to share. Both were naked, tangled up in each other. They slept soundly in the warmth and comfort of each other's presence, the linen blanket covering only their lower bodies. Sabine's head resting on Ezra's firm but comfy chest.

Sabine was the first to wake up, she opened her eyes and glanced up at Ezra's face a few inches away, so peacefully asleep. She smiled as the memories of what went down earlier came back to her. _'That was fun.'_ she thought. As she tried to move, she felt something move in her lower body. She gasped as she felt a small surge of ecstasy flow through her veins. Slowly and calmly, Sabine untangled herself from within Ezra's embrace and redressed herself. The colourful _beskar_ plates clicked into place on her black jumpsuit. Sabine decided to go and see Rowan Delk and ask for directions to the nearest civilisation outpost. She stole a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was 0900 hours, which meant they had spent a whole day in bed.

As she exited the bedroom, she found Rowan sitting at a table eating something. "Morning" he greeted her and stood up. "What the heck were you two doing in there?!"

Sabine blushed when she remembered that Delk had walked in on her and Ezra earlier. She sheepishly apologised and proceeded to ask for directions to the nearest outpost with a spaceport. "The nearest spaceport is in Anchorhead." he informed her. "It's about five clicks to the East, but it's a Republic outpost. Mandalorians aren't exactly welcomed with open arms." he informed her.

"Where exactly is East, Rowan?" Sabine asked, remembering that they had been wandering the desert blindly the days before they got here. The man stood up and went to rummage through a chest. He pulled out a small cylindrical object and placed it on the table. It had the letters N - E - S - W on it's face and two needles connected to each other, one red and one blue. The needles were freely suspended above the face of the device. A glass cover kept any dirt and itchy fingers away from the needle.

"This is called a compass. In the years before GPS and advanced nav computers, explorers used this to determine direction on the planet they were exploring." Rowan explained to the puzzled Mandalorian. "It responds to the magnetic fields of the planet to show you which direction is where. This one was made to be used on Tattooine." He then proceeded to explain how it was used.

"Okay, Rowan. Thanks for that." Sabine said, taking the compass from him. She then proceeded to the bedroom to wake Ezra up. He was still sprawled on the bed, the blanket covering the waist of his naked body. Sabine walked forward and planted her lips on his while pinching his nose. Ezra suddenly found himself struggling to breathe. He moaned in panic and his eyes shot open. Arms instinctively flew up and knocked back the Mandalorian that was playfully suffocating him with a kiss. Sabine broke out in laughter at the sight of Ezra panting heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Why the heck did you do that?!" he asked just shy of yelling at her, but even then he was trying to hold back a grin. Sabine stood up, still laughing and handed Ezra his clothes. When he had redressed, he got off the bed and they kissed. This time, no one was suffocating.

"Rowan gave me this thing called a compass. He said it'll help us get to Anchorhead." Sabine informed him when they broke away. "There's a spaceport there, we can find a way off this planet."

"Then let's get going." Ezra said, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. They thanked Rowan Delk for his assistance and left the hut, walking in the direction of East. "Did Delk say how far Anchorhead is from here?" Ezra asked his girlfriend.

"He said five clicks." Sabine replied. As they continued to walk, another conversation started. "So what are you gonna do when we reach there?"

Ezra truthfully didn't know. He wanted to be with her, yet even though they had consumated earlier, did she want to be with him? Why did they even have sex in the first place?! "Well, if you feel the same way, I would like to uh... well see... be with you..." he stammered.

Sabine chuckled at Ezra's nervousness. "Of course I want to be with you, Ezra. Why would you think I let you take me yesterday in bed?" she asked, elbowing him. "We'll just go to one of the neutral worlds and live quietly there."

"But you'll willingly throw away your heritage? Our factions are technically enemies." Ezra pointed out. As far as he knew, the Jedi Order and the Republic thought he had died on Tattooine, and the Empire had tried to kill him and Sabine when they crashed here.

"I'm not throwing away anything, Ezra. Deep down, I am and always will be Mando'ad." she said tapping her chest where her heart was. "Just like how deep down, you'll always be a Jedi, right?"

Ezra sighed. Being a Jedi, meant following the Jedi code, and following the Jedi code meant not forming attachments. Was he still a Jedi if he disobeyed the Jedi Code? _'The Jedi fight for peace, justice and what they feel is right. Not forming attachments is just one clause. I'll just be a Jedi with an attachment, bingo!' ._ "Yes. Deep down, I'll always be a Jedi." he answered her. "By the way, what's a Mando'ad?"

"It means Mandalorian in the language of the Mandalorians; Mando'a." She replied, glancing at the compass to ensure they were still walking east.

"So like that 'Nee Car Tile' thing you said yesterday?" he asked, remembering that she said something strange to him while he was moving inside her.

"Yeah, ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. It means I love you." she translated. By the time they saw Anchorhead, Sabine had taught her Jedi a lot of Mando'a words.

"So vor entye means thank you, re'turcye mhi means goodbye, and cyari'ka means darling or sweetheart." he recited to himself. "So when someone gives me something, I say vor entye?" She nodded. "And you're my cyari'ka, which means you're my sweetheart."

"Now you're getting it." she said as they walked into Anchorage. "I'll teach you more later." she promised. "So what's the plan? How do we get a ship?" she asked him.

Ezra thought about it for a while. "We could steal one, or get someone else to pilot us off. Let's try the cantina."

"Ah ha, yeah, one problem Jetii, we're broke." she reminded him. But Ezra remained unphased, giving her a cheeky smirk and a wink.

However, on the roof of one of the Anchorhead houses, a sniper was steadily tracking the couple. She had arrived to track a bounty but seeing a Jedi escorting another Mandalorian, her own brother and sister, upset her. Who knows what the Jedi or their blasted Republic would do to them. Furthermore, the armor looked oddly familiar. The hunter set her sights on his head and pulled the trigger.

"Get down!" Ezra suddenly said, grabbing Sabine and forcing them both to crouch just as they heard the sound of a rifle go off. Ezra looked up and saw a Mandalorian with a rifle, aimed at him. He pulled out his lightsaber and skillfully deflected her shots away. Seeing that her target was now aware of her presence, the bounty hunter picked up the heavy rifle and ran. Ezra and Sabine gave chase, using the Force to throw her on to the roof before jumping up to join her. "STOP!" Ezra yelled.

Sabine pulled out her blasters, set them to stun mode and opened fire on the fleeing Mandalorian. But running and aiming was not exactly easy, even for a seasoned Mandalorian warrior like Sabine. "Sabine, I'm gonna throw you towards her. You ready?" Ezra said, realising that the mysterious Mandalorian assassin was getting away. Sabine nodded and prepared herself to fly again.

She felt her feet leave the ground and her body suddenly fly forward, straight toward the rifle-carrying assassin. Sabine collided with the fleeing Mando, knocking them down and off the roof of the buildings into an alley. But the assassin fought back, engaging Sabine in a brawl. They exchanged punches and kicks until Ezra jumped down. He cut the rifle in half and Force pushed them against the wall. He held them there. "What took you so long?" Sabine asked, teasingly.

"Stuck in traffic." he replied, walking towards the subdued Mandalorian. He released his Force grip on her, causing her to collapse on to the ground. Ezra held his lightsaber blade to her neck. "What's your game?" he demanded, grabbing her helmet with his free hand and tearing it from her head.

The Mandalorian was a girl with dark skin and purple eyes. She had a short patch of hair on her head. "Ketsu Onyo?!" Sabine exclaimed.

The girl known as 'Ketsu' forced a grin despite the blood dripping from her nose. "Yup, no other Mandalorian in the known galaxy as armor that colourful." she quipped, getting on her feet. Sabine extended her arm to help her up.

"Wait, you two know each other?!" Ezra asked, slightly surprised. He deactivated his lightsaber and returned it to his belt.

"Ketsu was my childhood friend back on Mandalore" Sabine replied. "She was a skilled warrior, kicked the asses of all the boys."

"Well, you know what they say; ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya" Ketsu said. Ezra was left stupefied by the mess of words that had left her mouth. It was probably Mando'a, but he had no damn clue what it translated to in basic.

"Train your sons to be strong, but your daughters to be stronger." Sabine translated, her smile gone. "Then she left to work for the Black Sun." she continued.

"We'll talk later, Sabine. Can we kill the Jedi now?" Ketsu's request caught Sabine off-guard. Before she could refuse, Ketsu had pointed her blaster at Ezra's head and was about to pull the trigger. Sabine went wide-eyed in terror at the sight of her friend about to kill her sweetheart.

"Nu Draar!" She yelled in her native language, pushing Ketsu's blaster arm away. The bolt missed Ezra and hit the wall. "He's not an enemy, Ketsu, he's my cyar'ika." Ketsu recoiled at the word she used to describe the Jedi. How dare she!

"How dare you bestow that title upon him! He's a Jedi; our enemy, mir'osik!" Ketsu fired back, pointing her blaster at Ezra's face again. This time, he swung across with his saber and sliced the blaster in half. Ketsu responded by kicking the Jedi in the chest, sending him flying backwards to land on his back. She tossed her blaster remains to the side and pulled a vibroblade from her jetpack. Sabine ran in front of her and pointed her blaster at Ketsu's face.

"Drop the weapon now, Ketsu!" Sabine demanded. "Don't make me kill you." she added, glaring at her old friend.

"Has the desert heat gotten to you?! Or did that womp rat mind trick you into loving him?!" Ketsu asked, flabbergasted that Sabine would protect this Jedi and kill her own kind.

"Stand down now!" Sabine threatened, her index finger tightening on the trigger. To make her point clearer, Sabine raised her free arm towards Ketsu. A mini rocket emerged from within the gauntlet. After a few tense seconds, Ketsu finally gave in and deactivated her blade, returning it back to her pack. Sabine too lowered her weapons and helped Ezra up.

"I love him, Ketsu, I know it sounds weird but I do." she said as she pulled Ezra on to his feet. "Can you fly us out of here? To somewhere quiet hopefully?" she asked.

"I've got a bounty to handle here first. The ship's in Hangar 51, the _Shadow Caster._ When I'm done, I'll fly you two lovebirds far far away." she promised and they went their separate ways.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the second last entry to Falling For The Enemy. There will be an epilogue to follow and** _ **possibly**_ **a sequel that takes place in the times of Knights of the Fallen Empire (once Bioware has rolled out all the content). By the way, the original idea was to have Sabine and Ketsu fight, then Ketsu would be killed and our lovebirds would steal her ship. But I couldn't make it work. I also tried replacing Ketsu with generic thugs but decided 'Nah!' Anyway, thanks again and May The Force Be With You!**

 **~Paul**

 **Also wow, longest chapter ever!**


	12. Epilogue

**Fifteen months later...**

The Star Cluster casino was not the first to be built on Nar Shaddaa, but it was definitely the most popular. And if you went in there, you would see why. The vibrantly lit facility had scantily-clad waitresses sauntering around serving their customers. The bartender was an attractive women wearing nothing more than a pair of translucent knickers. Elsewhere, live dancers, some of whom were completely naked would dazzle the audience with erotic moves and stripteases. When you saw how much skin the female staff were made to expose, you would understand why so many men and male aliens frequented the casino.

This was Ezra's first time visiting. And it certainly wasn't to be seduced by hot ladies, especially when Sabine didn't have to expose nearly as much skin to attract him! He entered the compound, blasting with loud music. The former Jedi Knight wore a long black coat over a grey collared-shirt. A pair of sunglasses hid his ocean blue eyes and his identity from the people around him while his lightsaber hung from his belt, hidden behind his coat. "Spectre 2, this is Spectre 1. Anything on the target?" he spoke into his wrist comm.

High above him, his Mandalorian partner and lover scanned the gambling hall from her vantage point on the roof. The upgraded HUD in her helmet began scanning the faces of the casino's customers and cross-referencing the faces with the one they were looking for. The facial scans took about 30 seconds to complete and showed Sabine the highest match in the casino. "Spectre 1, I've picked up a 95% match at the bar." she informed him.

"Copy, moving to confirm the target." he replied, pressing a small button in his sunglasses. Now, everything he saw was being transmitted to the HUD in Sabine's helmet.

"Suspected target is wearing a hat with a grey coat, he'll probably be armed." Sabine warned, watching Ezra walk across the hall towards the crowded bar. He sat beside the suspect and summoned the topless female bartender. "You better not try anything, babe" Sabine hissed into the comlink.

Ezra chuckled at his girlfriend's warning. "Hey, sexy." he flirted with the bartender. She giggled in response and leaned on the bar counter where Ezra was seated. "Give me a shot of your best drink." he requested. The lady did as she was asked and placed a cup of liquid in front of Ezra.

"Wanna go somewhere more quiet, handsome?" the bartender flirted back, stroking Ezra's cheek. Sabine cringed at the video feed being transmitted to her helmet HUD. She did her best to ignore the feed. Ezra smiled but shook his head no, much to Sabine's relief. The bartender's flirty smile vanished and she walked away to serve another customer.

Without the topless bartender to distract him, Ezra turned his attention back to the suspect sitting beside him, sipping on his drink. "Borealis Vereto?" he asked. The suspect seemed to be visibly jolted when Ezra said his name. "Or should I call you 'Thysenberg'?" Ezra continued, sipping the concuction that he had been served. The suspect tossed his coat aside to reveal his blaster pistol and shot Ezra a warning glare before he stood up and left.

"Suspect's face is a 100% match, Spectre 1." Sabine suddenly chimed in with confirmation of their suspicions. Ezra placed his drink on the bar counter, along with some credits and followed the man known as Thysenberg.

"Roger that, Spectre 2, target is heading for the exit. I am in pursuit. Will call back when target is in a less crowded place." Ezra reported back. He was rudely interrupted when the Force warned him of the incoming blaster shot. He dodged, the shot narrowly missing him. Ezra turned to see Thysenberg holding two blaster pistols, aimed at him. The Force-sensitive teenager pulled out his lightsaber and started deflecting the shots away. Seizing the opportunity of a break in the shooting when Vereto was reloading, Ezra charged forward and slashed, destroying Vereto's weapons.

But the drug kingpin wasn't going to be defeated so easily. He grabbed Ezra's shoulder and activated something. High voltage electricity flowed through Ezra, causing him to yell out in pain. Then Valeto threw Ezra across the room. As her boyfriend collapsed to the ground, Sabine came crashing through the glass dome on the roof. Shards of glass fell from the dome, cutting several of the customers. The Mandalorian and the kingpin engaged, Sabine doing her best to incapacitate him. But Valeto overpowered her, kicking her away and making a break for the exit. 'Can't let him get away again.' Sabine thought.

She fired several stun shots at the fleeing criminal. They hit him and he collapsed on to the floor unconscious. Sabine now turned to helping her boyfriend back on his feet. She pulled back on to his feet and put his sunglasses back on his face. Together they escorted the incapacitated Thysenberg back to their bounty contractors, who were also on Nar Shaddaa. They collected the credits and walked back to their ship at the spaceport; a Plug-6 heavy freighter.

"That was something." Ezra commented as they entered the vessel they called home. He groaned as he felt another smaller surge of electricity flow through him. "Har'chaak, it still hurts."

Sabine smiled and pushed him against the wall, capturing his lips in hers. They made out for a few minutes until their companion interrupted them. "Mistress Wren, Master Bridger, welcome home." the silver protocol droid greeted them as it walked out from their shared quarters. "I just finished cleaning your quarters. May I mention, Master Bridger, that the interior smelled awful. And what was that white liquid on the floor?!"

The bounty hunting couple blushed at the mention of the mess that last night's fun time had created in their room. "Yeah, sorry about that, G-E. Thanks for cleaning up after us." Ezra said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. The silver droid nodded and made its way to the cockpit. Ezra followed it. He breathed in the cockpit air and smiled at the sight of the automated flight systems. Dials, switches, lights and buttons were scattered across the cockpit. A control yoke sat in front of the pilot and co-pilot seats, even though much of the flying was done by their astromech droid T6-05. "Hi T-6." Ezra greeted the small, blue and orange droid. It was only up to Ezra's waist in height, acquired during another job on Quesh. Sabine had repaired it and given it a new coat of paint. Now the droid was one of the couples' closest friends, a droid with a sort-of personality that they could talk to.

The little astromech chirped gleefully at the sound of its master's voice. "Welcome home, master." it chirped in binary. Ezra patted the little droids dome and sat down in his chair. He dropped his sunglasses on the control panel.

"Start up engines, T-6. And revert to manual control. Set course for deep space" Ezra commanded, though his tone wasn't very authoritative. Nevertheless, T6 obeyed his master's command. The starship's two engines revved to life, sending mild tremors throughout the ship. "Activating vibration absorbers." Ezra remarked, flipping a switch in the overhead panel. Almost immediately, the tremors ceased. Ezra then turned the ship a full 360 degrees before piloting the ship out of the hangar into Nar Shaddaa's orbit. He reactivated the autopilot and pushed the thrust levers all the way up to hyperspace levels. The stars became lines as the ship jumped into hyperspace.

Ezra released the control column and leaned back in his chair, admiring the beauty of the wormhole of hyperspace travel. He did not notice Sabine walking into the cockpit behind him. "Everything alright?" she asked, bringing him out of his trance.

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking about how far we've come in the past year." Ezra said, recalling the events they went through together. Two people meant to be enemies, to kill each other, somehow fell in love and abandoned their factions to be together. Living quietly in a ship and only landing to fulfill bounty contracts that required the target be captured alive. They helped each other along the way, grew closer than anyone else in the galaxy thought possible. He was glad it worked out and he had not fallen to the Dark Side, his love for Sabine keeping him in the light. "Thank you for loving me." he said.

Sabine smiled and sat in her lover's lap before pressing her lips into his. They passionately made out and embraced, arms snaking around each other's bodies. "I love you." she whispered in between kisses. Ezra moaned in response and carried her off the chair all the way to their bedroom, lustfully desiring to indulge in her body for another night.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the final entry to Falling For The Enemy. Thank you readers for all the support your have showered on this story about enemies becoming lovers. You guys are awesome! Anyway, thanks again. _Re'turcye Mhi!_**

 **HA! Just kidding. May The Force Be With You!**

 **Also, SABEZRA FOR TEH WIIIIINNNNN!**

 **~Paul**


End file.
